


Bingo !

by zort



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Bloodplay, Candles, Companionable Snark, Fanart, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Plushies, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Shower Sex, Slash, Watersports, pinwheel, play piercing, veryvery tame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-11-14 04:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zort/pseuds/zort
Summary: Chris and Craig are together and, in their down time -and sometimes while on tour- they do thiiiiings, sexual things. Sometimes those involve others, or blood, or toys, or pain, or marks, or..., or...Basically they're a couple of kinky fuckers. Chris is a brat, and Craig can be very creative.(eventually 25 pieces of fanart)





	1. Prologue - Kink Bingo card

**Author's Note:**

> The Kink Bingo challenge used to be run on Dreamwidth and even though it was all about the kink, it wasn't necessarily explicit so those aren't all explicit. But some are, and some are skirting close enough to (very?) disturbing things.
> 
> Though, as I don't like drawing cocks, mostly they're suggested. I do like drawing blood however, so there is blood.
> 
> Finally, my representation of Chris, Craig and most of Slipknot is not particularly true to reality. I tend to respect the tattoos I know of but as I'm not always up to date and they tend to add to their collections, those aren't always perfect.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The card with the themes for all the pics.

So all the pics are pencil on paper. There is red chalk on at least one of those.

Eventually all the art will be linked on the appropriate square, but I gotta work out how to do it again, so in the meantime, the pics will be added as chapters on this work.


	2. So pretty - Painplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris, after play piercing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pencil and red chalk on paper.

  
It hurts so good, and you're so pretty.

  



	3. Shower time - Cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Craig are in a shower.

  
"We're gonna run out of hot water..."  
"I don't mind, your hair keeps most of it anyway."  
  
  
  



	4. Got blood? - Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris got in a fight, Craig approves.

  
"Don't clean up... Don't move either."

  



	5. Wake up - Sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some nights, Chris wakes up horny.

"Wake up, m'love..."


	6. So close, yet so far - Sex toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules are so, so hard to follow, especially when sex toys are involved.

"No, you don't..."


	7. Beautiful knotwork - Sex toys under clothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris definitely thinks shibari is wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I should appologize for the terrible, terrible pun in the title... but nah!

To nobody's surprise, Chris loves showing off Craig's pretty work.  
Whether people want to see it or not... 


	8. Good enough to eat - Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kissing is always better when rough.

It's not that they don't kiss, as much as that neither of them seems to be aware that usually kisses don't involve so many teeth. 

  



	9. Candles - Vanilla Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, even kinky fuckers like to do it in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could have been coy and just posted a black pic, claiming that they were doing it in the dark. But I thought candles would be nicer.

"Remember I love you..."

  



	10. Guess what? - Plushie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing with blindfolds always gets Chris's most mischievous side out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that plushie-tentacle thingy exists somewhere online as I used photo-reference to get it done....

"F'you can't guess, I get all the orgasms!"  
"Like you wouldn't if I did guess..."

  



	11. I ♥ you - Watersports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's piss. It's VERY tame and non sexual though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was really hard to do, because really not my thing, but in a challenging sort of way, it was really interesting.

"I can't believe you got me to agree to do this with you..."  
"Never underestimate my powers of timing!"

  



	12. My favorite model - Pictures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig has a tendency to be shy, but Chris can be really very convincing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, i'm not so happy with this one, Craig's face especially. *shrugs* Shit happens


	13. A bit like a cat - Body parts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris likes his hair brushed, he really really likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it wasn't painfully obvious how much i fucking love (drawing) Chris's hair.

"This feels so good..."

  



End file.
